Kismet
by ouat-its-snowing
Summary: AU. Mary Margaret Blanchard is a junior and David Nolan is a senior at University. They've been admiring each other from afar for quite sometime and now after some drinks at a party, they have a wild night. Now, they're in for the surprise of their lives as they find out a new little person will be making an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

**Characters: **Mostly Snowing, but appearances by other main characters

**Summary:** AU. Mary Margaret Blanchard is a junior and David Nolan is a senior at University. They've been admiring each other from afar for quite sometime and now after some drinks at a party, they have a wild night. Now, they're in for the surprise of their lives as they find out a new little person will be making an appearance.

**Author's Note:** I do not own the rights to Once Upon A Time, nor do I own any of the characters. This story has nothing to do with the show and is a product of my wild imagination.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ruby, will you hurry up in there? I need to finish my make-up!" Mary Margaret Blanchard called to her roommate that was hogging the bathroom.

Ruby Lucas opened the door, "All done! You need to hurry up!"

Mary Margaret scoffed, "Well, I would have been done if you hadn't kicked me out. We're gonna be late for your own party."

Ruby just laughed and let her friend in the bathroom to finish getting ready. It was Ruby's twenty-first birthday, and there was a party being held by their sorority. Mary Margaret finished getting ready and walked back into her room where Ruby and their other roommate, Ashley, were beginning to pre-game.

"So, do you think _David_ will be here tonight?" Ashley wagged her eyebrows at Mary Margaret and she blushed.

"I don't know, I hope so," she laughed, "but we haven't even hung out. Plus, I'm dressed as Snow White…"

It was a costume party since it was so close to Halloween. Ruby was going as Little Red Riding Hood, and Ashley was going as Cinderella.

Ruby laughed, "Well maybe he likes to role-play."

Ashley laughed and Mary Margaret turned up her nose, "Gross."

They hung out for a bit longer with the rest of their sorority sisters until the party started and everyone started showing up. It was a ways into the party and everyone had been drinking quite a bit when a group of guys walked in.

"Sean! You're here!" Ashley shouted as she ran over to her boyfriend. Ruby came up to Mary Margaret and elbowed her in the ribs causing her to spill some of her drink.

"Ow! Ruby, what the hell?"

"Look who just came in with Sean! It's your man!"

Mary Margaret blushed, "He's not my man."

A wicked grin appeared on Ruby's face, "Not yet!"

She grabbed Mary Margaret by the arm and began pulling her to the group of guys. Mary Margaret was not so silently protesting, but Ruby was stronger and pulled her to them.

"Well whadya know. It's Prince Charming!" Ruby said gesturing to David who was indeed dressed as Prince Charming, "And, oh, look! It's Snow White! You guys should hook-up." She winked at them both causing them to blush. They stood there awkwardly for a few beats until everyone around them walked away leaving them to talk.

Mary Margaret knew she had had one too many drinks because she couldn't stop staring at David as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. He was tall, had sandy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was her ideal man. What she didn't notice was the way he was eyeing her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She had long, curly black hair, the fairest skin he'd ever seen, and bright green eyes. He kept watching her and noticed a curly tendril was in her face. He reached out and put it behind her ear before he could even register what he was doing. His fingers brushed her ear, and she blushed.

"Sorry, your hair was in your face."

She smiled a breathtaking smile, "Well aren't you charming?"

He laughed so hard he threw his head back and she giggled with him.

"Hey, it's kinda loud down here, do you wanna maybe go somewhere else?" he asked her sweetly.

She nodded, "Sure."

They walked outside and headed down the sidewalk. They walked in a comfortable silence around campus until they were approaching his apartment buildings and he reached down to grab her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at their hands and then back up to him.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he fumbled over his words. Before he could finish, she leaned on her toes and crashed her lips to his. He turned his head to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She linked her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers through his hair. They stood there for several moments until he quickly pulled them apart and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his apartment. He fumbled with the keys as she kept kissing him. They finally got inside and fell onto the couch. They lay with Mary Margaret on top. After several minutes they pulled apart to catch their breath. They stared into each others eyes as they lay there panting. They knew they were drunk, but the feeling between them was electric. It scared them how the other looked at them and how it felt so right, as if every moment in their lives were insignificant until this moment. David intertwined their fingers together and opened his mouth to speak

"Mary Margaret, I really like you. I just want to let you know. I've wanted to take you out, but I've been too afraid."

She furrowed her brow, "Why were you afraid? You're so handsome, and I'm so…"

"Beautiful. You're absolutely stunning."

Her mouth fell open, "You think I'm beautiful?"

He grinned, "You think I'm handsome?"

She crashed her mouth to his and whispered against his lips, "Oh, yes."

He smiled against her lips and quickly flipped them so that he was on top. He slipped his hands up her shirt and pushed it over her head. She quickly pulled his shirt off and then moved to undo his pants. She slipped them down past his ass, along with his boxers and he shimmied the rest of the way out of them. He moved to take her bra off and began placing kisses all down her chest. He reached one hand up to caress her breast and lightly brushed his fingers across her nipple causing her to moan. He took her other breast in his mouth and lightly scraped his teeth across her nipple. He kept placing open kissed mouths down her abdomen until he got to her skirt and he pulled it along with her panties off in one swift movement. They were both bare now.

He gently pulled her legs apart and began placing kisses to her inner thighs. She moaned and laced her fingers through his hair. He moved and placed tender kisses to her core. He slowly began kissing her there, and placed his tongue inside her flicking it in and out. She could feel herself building and pulled him back up to her. She sloppily kissed him and grabbed his shaft. It was already hard, but hardened even further at her touch. He moved and positioned himself between her legs and quickly pushed inside of her causing her to let out a sharp breath. She wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in deeper. He began slowly pushing in and out of her, and she met his every thrust. They started out slow and leisurely, but it soon became frantic. He placed his thumb on her and began rubbing in circles and it wasn't long before she was falling over the edge. She let out a load, low moan as she came, and he followed quickly. He let out a moan into her mouth as he kissed her, his hips jerking and shuddering. They both rode out their orgasms and then collapsed onto the couch breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and then flipped them so that she was on top, and grabbed a blanket to cover them with.

"Wow, that was…" he trailed off.

She looked up at him and giggled, "Yeah…"

They lay there talking well into the night until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been in the middle of a move halfway across the country, but I just got settled into my new place! Now that everything is a little less crazy I'm going to plan on updating about once a week. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Keep them coming, please! I appreciate them more than you know. I've written several chapters, but am not exactly sure how long I'm going to keep this story. Let me know any suggestions you may have, and thanks again for reading!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

David awoke and smiled as he saw that Mary Margaret was still asleep in his arms. All the memories from the night before flooded his mind and he couldn't stop smiling. They had stayed up most of the night talking, as well as other things and eventually fell asleep. He knew they had both been pretty drunk the night before, but if drunk words were sober thoughts, he was glad they both got up the courage to take action, even if it meant getting a little tipsy.

He let her sleep a little bit and just held her in his arms. David memorized every inch of her face. He loved her plump, red lips that twitched into a smile as she slept, and the light lavender color of her eyelids and how long her eyelashes were. Her long hair was wild and covered her like a blanket. After several minutes he heard her begin to stir and waited for her to blearily blink her eyes open and let out a yawn. She looked up to him and a grin spread across her face.

He kissed her forehead, "Hey."

"Hi, there," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Last night was incredible."

He nodded, "It was. You're amazing, Mary Margaret. If you'd let me, I'd love to take you out on a proper date."

"I'd like that."

They lay around for a bit longer and decided to get up and get dressed. She still had her Snow White outfit on.

"I look ridiculous," she laughed.

He shook his head, "No, you look fantastic. You're the embodiment of Snow White. I might even start to call you 'Snow.'"

She laughed, "Well aren't you a real Prince Charming. I may have to call you Charming from now on."

"I don't know about that, Snow." He grinned.

"Too bad, Charming. You don't have much of a choice."

He smiled, "Whatever you say, Snow."

He took her home and they exchanged numbers, promising to get together soon. Mary Margaret walked into her sorority and rushed up the stairs to her room that she shared with Ruby and Ashley. She flung the door open and closed it quickly. Her roommates jumped up and ran to her.

"Where the hell have you been, Mare?" Ruby yelled.

Ashley nodded furiously, "Yeah, we've been trying to call you. You just disappeared last night without telling anyone where you were going. What happened?"

Mary Margaret dropped her belongings and fell onto her bed backwards.

"Oh, my gods, you guys. You're never going to guess what happened last night."

She sat up in bed and they moved to sit next to her, listening intently.

They made eye contact and she slowly began to smile.

"Well, what happened?" Ruby exclaimed, "Let me guess, you went home with _David_." She joked. Mary Margaret didn't say anything, but she did smile even bigger.

Ashley's mouth fell open, "_Oh_, my gods, you did! Did you have sex with David?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, I still can't believe it. We were pretty drunk and decided to go for a walk and somehow we ended up outside his apartment building and then he grabbed my hand and then got flustered and I kissed him, and next thing I know we're on his couch making out and we told each other how we felt and he told me I was beautiful. And then we slept together and even though we were a little drunk, it was absolutely mind-blowing."

Ashley and Ruby squealed and Ruby flung herself at Mary Margaret while Ashley clapped her hands together excitedly.

"So now what? Are you guys together?" Ruby asked.

"Well he said he really liked me and that he wanted to take me out on a real date, and then we just laid around this morning and he brought me home and we exchanged numbers."

Ashley hugged her friend, "I'm so excited for you, Mare! You deserve this."

"Thanks, I _really_ like him, and think he really likes me. I hope it works out."

Ruby smiled, "It will, don't worry. Just remember, everything happens for a reason."

Over the next few weeks David and Mary Margaret hung out almost every day. They would grab coffee or watch movies or study or go out to dinner. They hadn't officially proclaimed each other as their girlfriend or boyfriend, but everyone knew they were together.

Mary Margaret woke up one morning about two months after Ruby's party feeling very strange. She felt nauseous and she didn't know why. She sat up in bed, looking very groggy. Ruby walked in with a bowl of oatmeal and noticed her friend looked kind of sick.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so hot."

"Yeah, I just—" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She quickly threw her covers off and ran to their bathroom where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into their toilet.

Ruby rushed in to check on her friend, "Mare, are you okay?"

Mary Margaret threw up one more time and then spit into the toilet. She sat back against the wall and looked up to her friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I was fine and then I smelled your oatmeal."

Ruby's brow furrowed, "My oatmeal? Mare, it's plain oatmeal. It doesn't have a smell. What are you talking about?"

"I could smell it, Ruby, and it made me wanna puke."

"Clearly."

Mary Margaret gave Ruby a pointed look. "I just keep smelling all these weird things and it makes me wanna puke. I've been nauseous the past few mornings. I just feel weird."

As soon as she said that, it was like a light went on in Ruby's head, "Oh, my gods, Mare. When was the last time you had your period?"

Mary Margaret frowned, "Well it was…uh, hmmm, it was last month…or the month before…" She trailed off, as she had a realization, "No"

"Mare?"

In a barely audible whisper she said, "I'm late."

Ruby sat on the floor with her friend, "Are you sure? How late?"

She nodded, "A few weeks. I didn't realize until now. Ruby," she looked up with tears in her eyes, "I think I might be pregnant." She choked out a sob.

Ruby held her friend as she sobbed.

They went out and bought several pregnancy tests and came back to their room. Mary Margaret took them into the bathroom and came out and laid all of them on her bed and waited for the timer to go off. Ruby held her hand the entire time as she stared vacantly at the wall. What would she do with a baby? How would she tell David? Would she even tell David? Would she keep it or give it up for adoption? All of these questions were racing through her mind when the timer went off.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and then looked down at her fate. They were all positive. Every single one of them. She cursed those little pink plus signs. She was pregnant. Silent tears began to race down her cheeks. She sat there for a second and then stood up abruptly and ran out of the room.

"Mary Margaret, wait!" Ruby tried shouting, but it was no use, she was already gone.

She ran and ran and ran with tears still streaming down her face. She didn't even know where she was going until she ended up at the beach. It was freezing because it was mid-November, but she slowed down and made her way to a piece of driftwood where she plopped herself down and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't even think rationally as the air burned her lungs. After a few minutes she caught her breath and stared out at the sea. All she kept hearing in her head were Ruby's words from the previous month, "Everything happens for a reason." She scoffed. Everything happened for a reason and now she was a college kid that was expecting a baby with a guy that she was _kind of_ dating. Yes, she could already tell she was falling in love with him, but didn't know if he felt the same way. How was she to spring this upon him? They weren't even officially dating.

She slowly reached down to press her hand to her flat stomach. She felt a warmth overcome her. She was having a baby. Yes, she was young and still in school, but she could do it. She could raise a child. She already loved children as she was getting a degree in teaching, and she had more than enough money. Both of her parents had passed away, leaving her a large fortune. She had enough money that she wouldn't even have to work if she didn't want to, so she could definitely take some time off while the baby was little, and then start teaching when it got ready to go to school. She could do it alone, too. She didn't want to drag David into all this. She and her baby could be a little team, just the two of them.

So she had made her decision. She would raise the baby herself.

She slowly got up and walked back to her sorority. As soon as she entered the room, Ruby was at her side.

"Where the hell did you go? Are you okay?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I went to the beach. I just needed some air."

She looked her friend over, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mary Margaret looked up at Ruby and placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm keeping it…the baby. I'm gonna keep it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not doubting your ability, but this is a big deal, Mary Margaret."

She gave a half smile, "I know, but I can't stand the thought of giving it up for adoption, or heaven forbid getting _rid_ of it." She shuddered at the thought, "It's _my_ baby. I have to take responsibility. I just found out, and it's a huge deal, but I love it already. It's my child. I can't not keep it."

"What about David? It's his baby, too…" Ruby asked.

"I'm not going to tell him. I like him, _a lot_, but I don't want him to stay with me because of the baby. I don't want to burden him. We barely know each other."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "That's not true. You guys know each other. It's weird. It's like you guys have always been together."

"Ruby, we're not even together. We got drunk, had sex, and now I'm pregnant."

"That may be true, but you guys have also hung out almost everyday, and honestly, Mare, I think you're just afraid to be rejected."

Mary Margaret blushed, "Well obviously. I'm pregnant with his _baby_, Ruby. I don't want him to be with me because he feels like he has to be with me out of some sort of responsibility, or even worse, get pissed and tell me to get rid of it. The baby and I will be fine by ourselves," she said with a note of finality.

Ruby sighed, "Okay, just know that I'm here for you. I love you, Mare."

Mary Margaret hugged her friend, "Love you, too, Rubes."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Mary Margaret! Wait up!"

Mary Margaret froze for a second, but then quickened her pace. It was David. She hadn't talked to him since she found out she was pregnant, and she didn't particularly want to talk to him now. She had decided to keep the baby and raise it on her own, and so she was simply avoiding him. He caught up to her rather quickly, though.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm gently, "I called your name."

She turned to look at him and shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Mary Margaret blinked a few times and then looked at her feet.

David let go of her arm and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey, did I do something wrong? It's like you've been avoiding me recently. We haven't hung out in almost two weeks. I'm really sorry if I did something to offend you."

He blushed and looked away, and she looked up to him with a sad smile. Oh how she hated him for being so kind and thoughtful. He really was the perfect guy for her, and she did really like him, but she just couldn't bear to drag him into all of this. She gently reached out to squeeze his arm.

"David, you didn't do anything wrong, you've been a perfect gentlemen." Aside from getting her pregnant, she thought.

"Well then what's up? You seem…different…"

She let out a sigh, "I've just…had a lot on my mind lately. It's finals time, and I'm getting ready to go home for the holidays, and it's really just been crazy. I'm sorry, I just need some time."

He gave her a breathtaking smile, "That's okay, I understand. Maybe after we get back from break we could see about picking up where we left off?" He gave her a hopeful grin.

She hated lying to him so she told him, "Sure, David. When we get back from break we can try to figure this out."

"Perfect," he looked at his watch, "Shoot! I'm gonna be late for my last final! Good luck on yours and have a great break!" He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I really like you, Mare. I hope things can work out."

She sighed and whispered, "Me too."

He gave her another smile and went on his way. She stood there for a few minutes and let the tears that had been pooling in her eyes trail down her cheeks. She eventually made her way back to her sorority where she proceeded to throw her bags on the floor and cry herself to sleep under her blankets.

It was the middle of winter break when Mary Margaret had her first doctor's appointment. She was a complete wreck. She had successfully made it through all of her family's holiday parties without anyone noticing there was something different. She had yet to have the conversation with her stepmother about her impending arrival.

As she sat in the waiting room she thought about her dysfunctional family and what it'd be like to bring a baby into the mix. Her mother had died when she was eight from a rare form of cancer. Her name was Eva and she was the most beautiful woman in the world that Mary Margaret can remember. She knows that she got her dark hair, green eyes, and pale skin from her mother. The same year her mother died, her father, Leo, remarried a woman named Regina. Over the years, she and Mary Margaret had had their differences. Mary Margaret adored her in the beginning, but then over the years, Regina did not treat her well so there was some tension. It only got worse when her father, who was also the mayor, passed away when she was seventeen. Things were tense between them for several years, but suddenly Regina had a change of heart, and their relationship was the best it had ever been. Mary Margaret felt a real connection and love towards her stepmother, but she wasn't sure how she'd take news of her pregnancy.

Just then a nurse called her name and she was taken back into a room. She was asked a million questions and finally examined. It was determined that she was indeed pregnant and was far enough along to get an ultrasound.

She was told to pull her shirt up to place the cold gel on it. When she pulled her shirt up, sure enough there was a little bump. It was small, but it was definitely there. The doctor placed the wand on her stomach and began to move it around. After a second the screen flickered to life.

"Okay, Mary Margaret, it looks like you're about thirteen weeks along, and if you look right here at this little peanut," she pointed to the screen, "that's your baby."

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open and she couldn't stop staring at the screen. After a second she heard a thudding noise and looked up with questioning eyes.

The doctor smiled, "And that would be your baby's heartbeat."

Mary Margaret turned her attention back to the screen and let the tears stream down her face, "She has a heartbeat," she marveled.

"Yes, _she_ does."

Mary Margaret turned to the doctor, "_She_? So my gut feeling is right? She's a girl?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "She's a girl. Congratulations."

Mary Margaret beamed and continued to stare at the image of her daughter fluttering around in her belly. After a few minutes the doctor printed off some pictures and sent Mary Margaret on her way. On her way out the door she stopped her, "Oh, by the way, your due date is going to be July 18th."

Mary Margaret made her way home and decided it was time she told Regina. She walked into the house and knocked on Regina's office. Her palms were sweaty, and her breath was hitched.

"Come in!" She heard Regina say.

She opened the door and walked in quietly. She walked over to her desk and had a seat across from her.

Regina leaned her elbows on the table, "Where have you been all afternoon?"

Mary Margaret stayed silent and looked at her hands. She took a deep breath and silently placed the sonogram on Regina's desk.

Regina watched her slide the picture across the table and then gently placed her hands back into her lap. She picked up the picture and her mouth fell open. She stared at it and then made eye contact with Mary Margaret.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Mary Margaret silently nodded and wiped away a tear that had escaped. Regina looked back down at the picture.

"You're pregnant."

Mary Margaret whispered, "Yes."

She placed the picture onto the table and folded her hands.

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks. I'm due July 18th."

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "And let me guess, you're keeping it?"

Mary Margaret sat up straighter and spoke up, "I'm not giving her up, Regina. You can't make me."

Regina opened her eyes, "Well obviously. You're legally an adult." She furrowed her brow, "Did you say _her_? It's a girl?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "Yes, she's a girl. I want to keep her. I love her already. I know I made a mistake, and I know this is a huge deal, but I already have it figured out. I have enough money that I can finish school and then take some time off to raise her and get a house and all that and then when she's older I can start teaching. Yes, I know who the father is, so don't even insult me with that question," Regina smirked and she went on, "and no, I'm not going to tell him. I don't want to ruin his life or drag him into this. I actually really like him and we were sort of dating, but if we're going to be together, I want him to be with me because he loves me, not because he feels obligated to be with me because of the baby."

"Well it does look like you have everything figured out. I'm not going to say I'm proud because, well, what kind of parent would I be if I said I was proud of my twenty-one year old daughter getting pregnant, _but_ I am proud that you're taking responsibility. I know you'll make a good mother, and that you'll be able to take care of the baby. It's not going to be easy, and don't expect me to help, but you can do it."

She took that much better than Mary Margaret had anticipated. "Thank you," she whispered. Regina only nodded in return.

Mary Margaret left the room silently, clutching the picture of her unborn daughter. Regina had taken that better than expected. She walked up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She pulled out the sonogram and stared at it whilst tracing the outline of her baby.

"Hi, baby. I'm your mommy. I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I just want you to know that, even though you were a surprise, and weren't really planned, that doesn't mean that you're not loved. I love you _so_ much, baby girl, and I'm going to do my best to show you that every day of your life. I want to give you the world. It's just going to be us for a while, but who knows what the future holds. We're going to make such a great team. Mommy and Emma. I always knew I'd have a little Emma someday, and here you are. Emma, I love you so much, my sweet girl, and I'm going to protect you and never let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Mary Margaret caressed the small swell of her stomach, and closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep; one hand on her belly and one hand clutching the picture of baby Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Oh my, gods, she's so cute!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at the sonogram. School had resumed and Mary Margaret was back at her sorority and was showing Ruby and Ashley the pictures of the baby.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Rubes, she still looks like a little peanut."

Ashley giggled and took the picture, "Yeah, but look at her little arms and legs! I can't believe you're having a baby!" She nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" Mary Margaret cried, "I don't want anyone else to find out!"

"Why not?" Ruby questioned, "You do realize that you're gonna be showing, right? You're kind of already showing. And in a few short months you're going to have a baby that is yours forever. I think people will notice, Mare."

She scoffed, "No shit, Ruby. I just don't want to tell people unless I have to. I don't want to make an announcement. I'd rather David not find out. He's graduating in May and then he'll leave and Emma and I won't have to see him ever again."

Ashley sighed, "Mare, you really need to tell him."

"I'm not telling him."

"Ugh, why the hell not, Mare? You _like_ him, and he likes you! You guys were basically dating and then you just started blowing him off. That's not cool."

"Because it's better than him blowing _me_ off if he found out I'm pregnant. He's graduating. He's going to leave school and get a job and like, find someone to marry and have a life and then have a kid. He doesn't need me ruining his life."

Ashley furrowed her brow, "But what makes you think that he would just say 'well forget you and the baby?'"

Ruby perked up, "Yeah, what if _you're_ the one he wants to marry? You've already got a baby on the way so you can go ahead a skip to that part." She smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. And I don't know, you guys. I just wouldn't be able to handle it. He can ditch me. That's fine, I don't care, but if he ditched the baby…if he ditched Emma…it would absolutely destroy me. She didn't do anything, and she shouldn't have to grow up knowing her father didn't want her. It's easier knowing that he didn't know."

Ruby grabbed her hand, "But you don't know that he wouldn't want the baby. You have to give him a chance."

"I'm not telling him, and that's final." Mary Margaret said with a note of finality.

So the weeks went on and Mary Margaret continued to ignore David. He would call and she wouldn't answer. He would text and ask to do something and she would make up an excuse. Every time his name flashed across her phone it would send a dagger to her heart. Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave her alone? He was an incredible guy and she wanted nothing more than to hang out with him. If she was honest, she wanted to do everything with him. She wanted to raise Emma with him, and she wanted to love him. More than anything she wanted to love him. They spent a good two months together and she was already in love with him. But sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go. At least that's what she kept telling herself. So she kept on ignoring him.

Mary Margaret awoke on Valentine's Day feeling a little sad. Today was the day one was supposed to spend with their significant other, yet she was alone. Well not completely alone. She was reminded of her unborn daughter when she gave her a few kicks. She smiled and lowered her hand to caress her visible bump. There was no hiding her pregnancy now.

"Hi, Emma. Looks like you're gonna be my valentine this year. You're the best valentine mommy could ever ask for." She smiled as she continued to gently rub her belly. The baby continued to kick her palm in return.

She lay in bed for a little while longer, but finally decided to get up and around. Since she was doing everything on her own, and the baby was her valentine, she decided to head to a bookstore to pick up some books. She had been wanting to get some books on pregnancy, and everything related to babies. She got dressed and headed to the bookstore. She decided to go to the one farther away from campus for fear she would run into people she knew. It may have been obvious that she was pregnant, but she wasn't really telling people. She wasn't denying it, she just didn't feel the need to advertise her pregnancy, especially because she was going through it alone. It was her choice, and she knew that. She had the chance to tell David, but didn't want to burden him, and was afraid of the rejection she might face from him. In her eyes, she and the baby were better off facing the world as a team.

She made her way to the book store and found a chair in the back corner to stick her stuff in while she was browsing the bookshelves. There were only a few people in the store and she knew the owner, so she felt safe leaving her stuff while she browsed. She picked up tons of different books and read the backs of them and flipped through them. She ended up with "What To Expect When You're Expecting," another book on newborns, a book full of ideas for nurseries, several children's books, and a book on what to expect the baby's first year of life. She turned to head back to her chair, but as soon as she turned around she crashed into someone, knocking all her books to the ground. She bent over to pick them up, as did the man she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." At the voice, Mary Margaret's heart dropped. This could not be happening. It was David. She tried to keep her head down and pick up her books quickly. David kept talking, "Here let me help with these." He reached out to grab a book, but she beat him to it.

She mumbled, "No, it's okay. I've got it."

At her voice, David's head snapped up.

"Mary Margaret?" Busted.

She let out a deep sigh and looked up, "David. Hi."

"Hi," he breathed out, "what are you doing here? What books are you getting?"

She panicked, but he was already looking, "No, don't!"

His smile turned to a frown as he turned over the book and read the title.

"What To Expect When You're Expecting?"

She snatched the book out of his hands and stood up as quickly as possible and turned away from him, walking back to her chair.

"Mary Margaret, wait!"

He ran up to greet her, and grabbed her arm, "Mary Margaret, wait."

She didn't stop and he said firmly, "Mary Margaret! Why are you buying that book?"

She sighed and dropped her books onto her chair. She closed her eyes and balled her fists. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. She had to turn around and face him. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned around to face him, her hands dropping to her protruding belly.

His eyes followed her hands and his mouth dropped open, "Oh, my gods. You're pregnant?"

She didn't say anything, but instead dropped her eyes to her belly where her—no, _their_—baby grew. Her eyes moved back up to his and she replied simply, "Yes."

He stuttered, "How—how far along are you? Who's the father?"

"I think you know."

"What? No…how?" He shook his head furiously trying to understand. This pissed her off.

"No? No! You know what? Forget you, David. _You're_ the father. This isn't how I wanted you to find out. In fact, I didn't want you to find out because I knew that you'd react this way."

"What? No, I just—,"

"No, just stop, David."

She turned and gathered her things and started walking to the register, and David stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd been trying to get ahold of her for weeks, but she'd been avoiding him, and now he knew why. She was pregnant with his child. His mind was racing. He finally came back to reality and noticed that she was walking out the door. He had to fix this, so he started to run after her.

"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret, wait!"

She reached her car and was fumbling with her keys as he got to her car.

She sighed and threw her head back, "David, just go. I don't need you."

"Why didn't you tell me? What are you going to do with it? With the…baby?"

She turned to face him and angrily said, "I'm keeping it, obviously. I can't believe you'd even ask that."

"That's not what I meant. I just mean, why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to get in contact with you, but you've been avoiding me. Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

There was a pained look on his face, which made hers soften.

She whispered, "What was I supposed to say, David? 'Hey, I know we got drunk and slept together that one time, but now I'm pregnant with your baby.' David, we're in college, and you're graduating and I…I didn't want to ruin your life."

His brow furrowed, "Ruin my life? Why would you think that?"

She snorted, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because we're not even dating, but I'm having your baby, and that's a lot of responsibility. And I didn't want you to feel bad for me or tell me to get rid of it or try to be together just because of the baby. I can do this on my own."

"Mare, I would _never_ do that to you, you know that. I _liked_ you. Hell, I _still_ like you."

"I'm scared, David, but I want to have this baby. I love it already." She lovingly rubbed her belly and his eyes darted down to stare at the protruding bump that housed his child.

"You should have told me. I'm not like other guys."

"Not like the other guys that get girls pregnant?"

He winced at that, "I'm sorry, Mary Margaret. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, but you should have told me. If I'm going to be a father, I deserve to know. It's fair to me, and fair to our child. I want to be a part of its life."

"Really?" She was stunned by that.

He nodded vigorously, "Yes, one hundred percent. I meant it, Mary Margaret. There's something about you. I like you. And call me crazy, but you having my baby only makes me like you more. The moment I met you, it was like I'd been struck by lightening. It's always been you, Mare. And now our child. I'm scared to death, and I can't promise I won't make mistakes, but I'm here for you and our child. You can't shut me out. I deserve to be a part of the baby's life. The baby deserves a father."

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you. But David, I swear to God, if you let our child down, I will destroy you. You can let me down, but not our baby."

"I would never do that. I won't ever let down our child. I won't ever let you down. You just have to give me a chance. I still would like to take you out on a date."

"I don't want to rush things, but if you really want to be a part of the baby's life, maybe we could hang out like we used to. I miss you, David."

He smiled sadly, "I miss you, too, Mare. I wish you would have told me. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

She sighed and dropped her gaze to her belly. She placed her hand against a spot where Emma had just kicked her and looked up meeting his gaze. Tears burned in her eyes, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just…I wouldn't have been able to handle you denying her. You can deny me, but not our daughter. It would have…still will…break my heart. So I'm begging you, David, _please_, do not let us down. Don't let your daughter down."

He stepped closer and placed one hand to her stomach and wiped away a tear with the other. "I promise you, I will _never_ let her down, ever. Or you. I promise, Mare."

She let another tear fall and let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"Okay," she whispered.

He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. She sighed and melted into the hug, closing her eyes. They stayed there for a few minutes until David let out a small chuckle and pulled back. Mary Margaret was surprised to see him wipe away some tears. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

He smiled back, "So, _she_, huh? It's a girl? We're having a daughter?"

She beamed, "Yes, we're having a daughter. Emma."

"Emma," he breathed, "It's perfect. It's beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks, I think it fits. She's going to be feisty, I can tell. She's already super active." She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her belly, "Here, feel."

As soon as she placed his hand on her belly, Emma gave a swift kick to his palm.

"Oh, my gods. She's really in there, isn't she?" He marveled.

Mary Margaret giggled, "Yeah, she is."

He kept feeling his daughter move around and kick for a few minutes until he pulled back and stared at Mary Margaret. He knew he should feel shocked or betrayed or something, but all he felt was sheer happiness. He had known since the moment he met Mary Margaret that she was the one for him, and now, she was carrying his child. It was unexpected and certainly a shock, but just as he had fallen for Mary Margaret, he had fallen in love with his daughter the moment he felt her kick his palm. Standing here, looking at Mary Margaret and the swell of her stomach—the evidence of their child—he knew that he was in for the long haul. Mary Margaret had never been so beautiful than she was right now. She was glowing and her hair was wild and her stomach was expanding with their daughter, and he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and kiss her senseless. He knew he'd have to bide his time, but in the meantime he wanted to have dinner with her.

"Hey, would you want to grab some take out and maybe go back to my place or your place—whichever—and just watch a movie or something?"

"I would love that."

They grabbed some food and made their way back to her room. They walked in and Ruby jumped off the bed with a baby blanket in hand. She didn't see David.

"Mare, look at all the cute little outfits I got for the baby to— " she finally noticed David and her eyes went wide, "—day...hi…David?"

He chuckled, "Hey Ruby."

She gave a forced smiled, "Mary Margaret, can I see you in the hallway?"

"Sure," she laughed and followed Ruby into the hallway.

"Ummmm, are you aware that your baby daddy is in our room?" she whisper-shouted, "I said something about the baby! He doesn't know about the baby! Why is he here?"

Mary Margaret grabbed her arm, "Ruby, chill out. He knows."

Her mouth fell open, "He knows? You told him? I thought you weren't telling him."

"I wasn't going to tell him. But I ran into him today at the bookstore—literally—and he saw what books I was buying and I tried to run away but it was too late and then he saw my belly and sort of freaked out for a second, but then he got really weird and starry-eyed and told me he wants to help me raise the baby, and that he wants to take me on a date. And I don't know how, but I think he's in love with me, and then he felt the baby kicking me and stared at me and I think he's in love with the baby and I think I'm in love with him, and I'm freaking out Ruby because everything is working out."

Ruby just stood there with her mouth hanging open for a second and then squealed and threw her arms around Mary Margaret.

"Oh, my gods! I knew this would happen, I just knew it!"

"Shhh! He's gonna hear you and run!"

Ruby giggled and released her friend, "Okay, well enjoy your date thing. I'm just going to go in there and act natural."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and then walked back into the room to find David mesmerized by all the baby clothes laid on Ruby's bed. Mary Margaret walked up beside him and squeezed his hand. He broke free of his trance and turned to meet Mary Margaret's gaze with a smile.

"We're having a baby," he whispered.

She smiled, "Yeah, we are."

He stared into her eyes for a few more seconds and then slowly moved his lips to hers. She was sure she saw fireworks go off. It was a very sweet, chaste kiss. It turned out that Emma wasn't Mary Margaret's only Valentine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so incredibly sorry that this has taken me so long to update! I meant to do it last week as I'm trying to update once a week, but that week was crazy and I honestly just didn't have the time. But here it finally is! This chapter has a lot of fluff and smut, but don't worry, there is still more drama to come! I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please don't be afraid to review! I lovelovelove reading what you have to say, and appreciate you taking the time to give me thoughts or suggestions. It inspires me to write more! Without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 5...enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Mary Margaret, of course I want to come with you." David sweetly replied and kissed her temple. She smiled in return and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the doctor's office. It had been three weeks since David found out about the baby, and he and Mary Margaret were inseparable. It was as if no time had passed and they picked up right where they left off. There was no question that they were a couple. Ruby and Ashley were so happy that they had gotten back together, and that Mary Margaret finally realized that David wasn't going anywhere.

Today marked the day that Mary Margaret was twenty-one weeks pregnant. She was barely over halfway, and it was time for another sonogram. This time, David wanted to come with her, and while she was reluctant at first, she finally agreed. They held hands as they walked into the doctor's office and waited in the lobby.

David drew circles on Mary Margaret's belly and whispered, "So are we really going to be able to see her today? I get to see her moving?"

Mary Margaret giggled, "Yes, you'll get to see her moving. She's awake right now, and moving like crazy, so we'll get to see her doing flips."

David smiled, "She's going to be a handful, I can tell already."

"Oh yes," Mary Margaret chuckled, "She's going to be climbing trees and giving us grey hair in no time."

Just then, a nurse called Mary Margaret's name and she was led to a room. They checked her over and told her that everything was going smoothly and that she and the baby were in perfect health. They put the cold gel on her stomach again and they watched anxiously as the image of their daughter came on the screen.

"Wow, she's so much bigger than last time!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

David just gasped and said, "Wow."

Mary Margaret looked to him and what she saw made her heart swell. He was staring at the screen with a huge, goofy grin on his face, and tears were streaming down his face. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and he met her glowing smile with the most breathtaking grin. They turned their attention back to the screen and watched for several more minutes as their daughter did somersaults and flips.

"It's like a Cirque du Soleil performance in there!" Mary Margaret giggled.

David smiled, "Maybe she'll be an acrobat."

"She can be whatever she wants to be," Mary Margaret whispered dreamily.

They had more pictures printed off and headed back to campus. They couldn't stop staring at the black and white photos of their little girl. It made them so happy that she was growing steadily and was perfectly healthy. David pulled into his apartment complex and helped Mary Margaret out of the car and into the building. He opened the door and they walked in and Mary Margaret plopped down on the couch. David sat next to her and pulled her feet onto his lap so that he could massage them. She closed her eyes and began to drift off when David began to speak.

"So, I've been thinking," he began.

"Hm, about what?" She sat up straighter and opened her eyes.

"Well, I graduate in two months and Emma will be here in four months. I need to find a job and apartment and figure out what's going to happen. But I wanted to get your opinion."

Mary Margaret blushed. She wasn't sure what to say. They hadn't exactly talked about what would come after he graduated or when Emma arrived.

She hesitate, "So, what are you thinking?"

He sighed, "Well what are you thinking? Where were you planning to live? Were you planning to go home?"

"Well, before you so rudely barged in and decided to be a part of our lives," she jokingly smirked, "I was planning on taking some time off. I have a large inheritance from both of my parents, and I honestly don't need to work. I want to be a stay-at-home mom, at least for a while. But I haven't decided where I would go. I would probably just move back to Storybrooke. The only family I have is Regina. And I guess Granny would count too since she practically helped raise me."

"I thought you might be thinking that. My mom actually just moved to Storybrooke, too. So, I've already talked to the police department there, and there's a deputy position open that has my name on it if I want it." He began to fumble with a string on his sweater and stumbled over his words, "So I was thinking—maybe—we don't have to though…"

She grabbed his hand and he met her warm smile, "David, it's okay. What were you thinking?"

He sighed, "Well I was thinking that maybe I could take the deputy job and we could move there and get an apartment together. I mean it, Mary Margaret, I want to be with you, and I don't want to miss a single minute of our daughter's life. I promise to never hurt you or let you down. Please, just give me a chance."

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Tears of happiness. She gently leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She felt him sigh and lean into the kiss. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek and she pulled away, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"David, I would love that. I want to make this work. I want to be a family with you and Emma. I'm so sorry that I kept you from her for so long. I think your plan is perfect and we should move forward with it."

He smiled her favorite smile. The one where it reached his eyes and his nose scrunched up. He kissed her again, but this time he crashed his lips to hers. He turned his head to deepen the kiss. They kissed for several minutes but pulled apart to catch their breath. David put his forehead against Mary Margaret's and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I love you, Mary Margaret. I'm in love with you. I always have been, I think." He placed a delicate kiss to her lips and she gasped.

He loved her. He was _in_ love with her. She couldn't believe it. She fought against her hormones, but one tear escaped from her eye. David brushed it away and she crashed her lips to his once more.

She pulled back briefly, "I love you, too, David." She then crashed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there for a few minutes, but then David picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, planting kisses all over her face and neck. He gently laid her down on the bed and moved to kiss her lips again. She lifted her arms in the air and he took the hint and peeled her shirt off. He began peppering every inch of her with kisses as he moved from her face to her chest. He slipped her bra straps off her shoulders and kissed his way from her collarbone down to the skin right above her breast. She moaned and laced her fingers through his hair, but then sat up a little and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. He gently caressed her swollen breasts and she rolled her hips in response. They were still growing and were incredibly sensitive. She nearly lost it when he took one in his mouth. He lightly sucked and scraped his teeth across her nipple briefly but then moved down even further and lovingly kissed her belly. He laughed when he could feel his daughter moving about.

"Hi, baby girl. Daddy loves you, too." He kissed a spot she had just kicked.

Mary Margaret happily sighed, "And she loves her daddy."

He grinned up at her through lowered eyelids and continued even further. She lifted her hips and he pushed her pants and underwear down past her ass and pulled them off the rest of the way. He tossed them aside and kept moving his mouth further until suddenly he was there, and Mary Margaret gasped. He was sucking and flicking his tongue in and out of her core and she closed her eyes, feeling a warmth pool in her belly. She laced her fingers in his hair and urged him on. She suddenly pushed his head away and pulled him up.

"You're wearing entirely way too many clothes," she chastised.

He chuckled and got up and quickly stripped until he was bare. He lay on the bed and Mary Margaret sat up and straddled him. She could feel his hard erection teasing her entrance and rolled her hips teasingly. She felt him harden even further and grabbed his shoulders and slowly lowered herself around him. They both moaned at the sensation and threw their heads back in pleasure. They stayed there for a second getting used to the feeling, but then Mary Margaret slowly began to move herself up and down. David thrust his hips up to meet hers at a slow a leisurely pace. They soon began to quicken and David sat up and wrapped one arm around Mary Margaret as she held him as close as possible. He snaked one hand in between them and began to rub circles and moments later Mary Margaret cried out as she felt a wave of ecstasy overtake her. David thrust in a few more times and then finally buried himself deep within her and moaned as he shuddered and emptied himself inside her. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily and wrapped in each other's embrace. Mary Margaret moved her head from his shoulder to press their foreheads again together and she lightly kissed him as she was still catching her breath. They disentangled themselves and lay down in bed, covering themselves with a blanket and holding each other close.

"I love you, David," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and replied, "I love you, too. I can't wait to spend eternity with you and our perfect little Emma."

She smiled and snuggled into him closer, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep with the knowledge that she and Emma were loved by the best guy in the world, and knowing that he wasn't going anywhere, and more importantly, she wasn't either.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated it. My life has been pretty hectic these past few weeks and this week is actually pretty crazy as well, but I wanted to actually update and let you all know that I have not abandoned this story! I just don't have a lot of time. But thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with the story and giving me lots of feedback and kudos. I appreciate it so much! Once again, please don't be afraid to send any suggestions! Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"David, all of these apartments suck." Mary Margaret huffed and crossed her arms while standing in the middle of the street. They had been apartment hunting in Storybrooke all day and hadn't found a single place they liked.

David chuckled, "I know. I can't believe we haven't found anything yet."

He grabbed her hand and began strolling down the street.

"There has to be something for us."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "We sound like the story of Goldilocks. 'This one is too big, this one is too small, this one looks like it's infested with rats.'"

He laughed loudly, causing Mary Margaret to smile, "Well I'm not sure that's exactly how the story went, but I know we'll find something. We have to," he laughed.

"In the meantime," she looked at him with a mischievous grin, "your daughter is starving, and is dying for a milkshake and burger from Granny's."

"Hm, is that so?" he grinned.

"She told me so herself." She giggled.

"Well princess Emma gets whatever she wants. Or in this case, whatever mommy wants." He winked at her and led her into Granny's. They walked to a booth in a corner and David took Mary Margaret's coat and helped her into a booth. They ordered and settled into a nice conversation when the door opened and in walked someone David was not expecting to see. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped open. Mary Margaret noticed his expression and turned around to see who it was. It was Kathryn Midas. Mary Margaret grimaced and turned back to David who looked like he had seen a ghost. Kathryn and Mary Margaret had gone to high school together, and absolutely hated each other. Kathryn was the exact opposite of Mary Margaret. She had platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was the rudest person Mary Margaret had ever met. Mary Margaret was kind and compassionate and cared deeply for others while Kathryn only cared about herself.

Kathryn walked through the door and immediately spotted David. A huge smile broke out onto her face and she walked over to him.

"David! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Kathryn." David muttered.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow and whispered, "You two know each other?"

Kathryn finally reached the table and was completely facing David.

"What brings you to Storybrooke? How are you?"

David finally composed himself and plastered on a fake smile. He sat up straighter and announced, "I'm apartment hunting with my girlfriend." He made sure to put emphasis on the girlfriend part.

Kathryn's face fell, "Girlfriend?"

David nodded, "Kathryn, this is my girlfriend, Mary Margaret."

At the name Kathryn whipped her head around and her mouth fell open when she saw her archenemy.

"Mary Margaret?" She quickly looked back at David with a questioning look, "you're dating Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Mary Margaret was fuming, but put on a fake smile, "Yes, Kathryn, we're dating. We're also expecting a baby."

Kathryn was horrified and sputtered, "You got her pregnant? Are you serious, David?"

David was now angry. "Yes, we're having a baby girl in July."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"Kathryn, just stop." David said through gritted teeth.

Mary Margaret spoke up, "What is going on? How do you two even know each other?"

Kathryn turned so she was facing Mary Margaret and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm his ex-girlfriend. He never mentioned me?"

"What?" Mary Margaret exclaimed and turned her attention to David, "Is this true? You dated her?"

Kathryn spoke up before David even had a chance to say anything, "That's right. We were dating right before you two apparently shacked up. We only broke up in September when school started. We would have gotten back together, but it looks like you ruined that."

Mary Margaret's mouth was open. She was completely speechless.

David stood up to look Kathryn straight in the eye, "Kathryn, enough. You ruined it. You and your bad attitude. It has nothing to do with Mary Margaret. I _love_ her. I never even _liked_ you. The only reason we were together was because of the business deal between our fathers and you know it. Just leave me alone, okay? I want nothing to do with you."

Kathryn stared at David with an angry look on her face. She turned and gave Mary Margaret a sickly smile and said, "Well whatever. Enjoy your time with him. It won't last." With that she turned on her heels and left. Mary Margaret sat there with her mouth hanging open and David slid back down into his booth.

"Why did you date her? And why am I just now finding out about her? You broke up with her right before we got together?" Mary Margaret turned her attention to David.

He swallowed thickly and met her gaze. He shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak, "I just didn't even think about telling you about her. I can't even believe I dated her. She's awful. We didn't date very long. Just last summer and I broke up with her right when school started."

Mary Margaret furrowed her brows. "Why did you even date her in the first place if you dislike her so much?"

He let out a deep sigh, "Well like I said to her, I only dated her because of our fathers. Basically her father owns a law firm and my stepfather was trying to become a senior partner in the firm. We've never had a good relationship and he basically forced me to take her out. I didn't want to, but he threatened to quit paying for my school. He was going to ruin my life. I had no other choice, unless I wanted to drop out of college my senior year. Which really wasn't much of an option."

Mary Margaret's face softened as she listened to David. She could tell that he was pained by the whole situation. She reached forward and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm really sorry he forced you to do that. It wasn't fair. But I understand. My stepmother was pretty horrible to me for a while. My dad died when I was seventeen and Regina treated me like the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. It was pretty tense for several years, but she had a change of heart and now we get along fairly well. We don't talk much, but things are fine. What happened to make your stepfather so horrible? From what you've said of your mother it doesn't sound like they make a good couple."

David chuckled darkly, "They don't. They used to be great, but not anymore. Everything changed a few years ago. I don't really talk about it much, but I had a twin brother that died."

Mary Margaret gasped, "Oh my gosh, I had no idea! I'm so sorry, David."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips, "It's okay. Basically, Albert and my mom got married when James and I were babies, so he was the only father we knew. But he favored James while I was a mama's boy through and through. I loved James because he was my brother, but he was a bit of an ass," he chuckled, " we were nothing alike even though we were identical. James was always the wild one, but he did whatever Albert told him to do, so as soon as we turned eighteen, he joined the Air Force. He was an amazing pilot. He started lessons in high school and was such a natural, but when we were nineteen, something went wrong in the plane he was test flying and it crashed and he died. Albert was inconsolable and resented me even further. And everything was fine between he and my mother until James died and then everything went to shit."

Mary Margaret brought hand to her mouth and gently kissed his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much. Just cherish all the memories you had with him, and know that you still have your mother and myself and Emma. We'll always be here for you."

A real smile flashed across his face and he leaned forward to sweetly kiss Mary Margaret. "I love you so much. Thank you for being the best partner I could ever ask for."

"I love you, too, David. More than you know."

He smiled and then gave her another sweet kiss. "Well we should actually get going. We have one more apartment to look at. It's a loft actually."

She sighed, "Well let's cross our fingers that this is the one."

They paid for their meals, bundled back up, and headed down the street. They made their way to the old, brick building and up the creaky steps. The owner of the apartment let them in and as soon as they walked in they fell in love. It was a loft apartment that was huge with high ceilings and lots of space. It was all very open and had brick walls. With two bedrooms it was perfect for them and their growing family. They signed the papers and the landlord left them alone. Mary Margaret walked around taking in the space and imagining where everything would go.

David smiled brightly as he watched her walk through their new home.

"So it looks like this was the one, Mare."

She looked up and strode over to him and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss.

"It's perfect," she murmured against his lips. She smiled as she felt her daughter kicking excitedly. She grabbed David's hand and placed it on her expanding belly.

He smiled, "Looks like Emma approves."

Mary Margaret chuckled and whispered dreamily, "Welcome home, princess Emma."


End file.
